Rory and his Impossibly Possible Imaginary Friend
by DoctorHunter
Summary: Rory only wished for a friend. A real friend not those dumbos that play in recess with him just because of his pokemon cards. He needed a real friend that would always stay by his side and football with him. Though of course Rory never thought that friend to be a 900 year old Time Lord alien that traveled through space and time. AU: The Doctor lands in Rory's yard instead of Amy'


The TARDIS was crashing, falling straight out of the sky.

The Doctor was running around trying to save the TARDIS and himself from plummeting to the ground and being crushed into pieces.

He pushed and pulled different levers and buttons until he managed to get the TARDIS to materialize.

The materialization of the TARDIS wasn't as clean as it usually is. Well no okay it's never clean but it was hell of a lot more bumpy-er than it usually was. The Doctor was holding on to the console when all of the sudden he was sent flying to the right hitting his head on one of the railings; sending him sliding down corridors of the TARDIS and straight into the library and straight into the pool.

"It's going to be a hell of a climb back up."

~Wibbly Wobbly~

Rory Williams was your usual seven year old boy. He would dream of defeating dragons with his mighty (plastic) sword. He would beg his mum for the newest marvel comic and a new deck of Pokemon cards. He would make up stories of him going through space and being a pirate.

You know the usual.

Even though he had a great imagination and a big taste of adventure he didn't have anybody to call friend.

Of course he had playmates that he would play with during recess, but that's because he had the most impressive Pokemon deck in the whole playground.

He didn't have anyone to call a friend. And he needed one to help him defeat the monster in his wall.

For he wasn't really the one to go fight a scary monster all by himself. Especially now with that crack in his wall.

He didn't know where it came from. It appeared out of nowhere the day that Amilea Pond moved in at the end of the block. Though at that time he didn't mind it. It was just a boring crack on his boring old white wall.

That was before the voices started talking.

He tried to tell his parents about it but they would just leave it as his imagination playing tricks in him. So now here was Rory alone at home because his parents were out and the teenage babysitter left with her boyfriend. He stayed in the living room watching Disney movies and doing anything possible for him to have no reason to go to his room.

As he watched Aladdin for the ump-tenth time he heard something in his backyard.

_Vwump Vwump Vwump _

Rory wasn't sure if he should go and check it out. It could be dangerous, but of course his curiosity got the better of him.

Rory walked the stone path that lead towards his back yard and he saw something that no one in a million years could ever believe.

There was a police box laying on it's side and on top of his swing set.

Said swing set was now squashed and so bent that it would be impossible to fix it. which was a shame because he really liked that swing set.

He walked closer to the blue thing that was pouring out fumes like of the dragons Rory has dreamt of defeating.

He was about to knock on the thing when it's doors busted open and out poped out a man with silly hair. Rory stared wide eyed at the man who was dripping wet.

"Hello!" The man said. "What year is this?"

Rory blinked, "Um, 1996."

"Oh that's good. And what planet is this?"

Rory gave the man a weird look. What does he mean "what planet"?

"Planet Earth."

"Fantastic!" The man had a face that said déjà vu. "Hmm, haven't said that in a while."

The man threw both his legs over the other side of the box and leaped in front of Rory, making Rory fall back in surprise and land on his bum.

The man squat down and balanced himself on the tip of his feet so he could be eye to eye with the young boy.

"What's your name?" The man asked. Rory looked at the man like he was nuts (which The Doctor was surely use to). Why would Rory, who was always told not to talk to strangers, tell a mad man his name? And that's what he was going to say to the man but then he noticed the blood running down his face.

"You're bleeding."

The Doctor crunched up his eyebrows together before he searched around his head until he found a gash on his head.

"Oh that's swell. Haven't had one of those in a while."

"I can fix it for you." Rory said.

"What?"

"The cut on your head. I have a first aid kit in the kitchen. I can fix it for you...you know if you wanted." Rory blushed as the Doctor continued to stare at him blankly. Why Rory had offered to help the man. The Doctor stared at the seven year old boy who was so kind and brave that he would help a random man that just appeared in his front yard and he smiled.

"That sounds like a plan."

~TImey Wimey~

Rory was wrapping up The Doctor's head when The Doctor asked for his name again.

"What's yours?" Rory countered' not wanting to let the man know just yet.

"I have a lot of names but you can just call me The Doctor." The man gave Rory a big smile as Rory taped the gauze to the Doctor's head. "And yours?"

"Rory," He decided to say. The man seemed to be nice enough. Mad, but nice. "Rory Williams."

The Doctor grinned at the young boy, "Rory Williams! Lovely name. Ordinary but amazingly fantastic.

"So Rory," The Doctor continued. "Answer me this: A mad man with a blue box falls out of the sky and you offer to clean his wounds. You should be afraid like any other human child on this planet."

"But I'm not."

"I know you're not. So here's my question for you." The Doctor turned around to face Rory. He looked intently at Rory's eyes. Rory saw so many things in those hazel eyes that looked so old for the young body they belonged to. "What are you afraid of Rory?"

"The crack. The crack in my wall." Rory said.

"What crack in your wall?" The Doctor said giving him his full attention.

Rory lead the doctor upstairs and into his bedroom. The Doctor run his hands over the crack, scanning the thing with a odd looking screwdriver and saying something about cowboys in his room. The Doctor pressed his ear to the wall and repeated a phrase he hears every night.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Rory finished for him. "I hear that every night when I'm in bed."

The Doctor turned around and told Rory that the crack wasn't only a crack in his wall, it was a crack in the universe. It was a point in space and time that was never ever meant to touch. The Doctor told Rory that the only way to fix it is by opening it and closing it again.

"Will that work?"

"Well...you know when adults tell you everything is going to be okay even though it's not?"

Rory nodded.

"Everything is going to be okay." The Doctor stood next to Rory and reached out his hand towards him.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked. It was a strange thing to ask someone you just met. But it was the strangest thing is that he strangely _did _trust The Doctor. So Rory nodded and took his hand. The Doctor smiled and pointed his screwdriver towards the crack in the wall.

The wall shook and the crack widened opening his wall and letting in a blinding light into Rory's room. As though as that wasn't out of the ordinary enough, a giant eye peaked through the crack. A flying orb flew towards The Doctor sending him back and the giant gap closed.

"A message," The Doctor said. He pulled out a little flip book. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us, though? Unless…"

The Doctor ran out of the room and into the hallway with Rory running after him. The Doctor said something about the corner of his eye and turned towards the wall at the end of the hallway.

_Bong! Bong! Bong!_

"No no no no no NO!" The Doctor ran down the hallway and out of the house straight into the backyard towards his blue box. As usual Rory was right behind him.

"What? What...is it?" Rory asked out of breath.

" I have to get back in there! The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box. It can't have engines."

"It's a time machine. Of course it has engines."

"What?" Rory asked, unconvinced. "Like a _real _time machine. But...there's no such thing."

"Yes there is, and I have." The Doctor stated proudly. "Well not for long if I don't get it stabilized. Just five minutes into the future and she'll be as good as new."

"Well then...take me with you." Rory blurted out. Why? He didn't know.

The Doctor looked Rory with the same intrigued face. He seemed to contemplate if he should take him or not. But at the end he said, "Sorry can't. Not safe enough. Just give me five minutes and I'll take you with me."

"You promise?" Rory asked.

"Of course I promise! I'm the Doctor," He said. "I always keep my promises."

But Rory wasn't convinced by his words so he held out his pinkie and asked for the unbreakable "Pinkie Swear".

The Doctor smiled at the childish gesture Rory has asked him to do but wrapped his pinkie around the much smaller one. Because he was The Doctor after all. He was one to always keep a promise.

So with the unbreakable pinkie swear sealed and trusted, The Doctor was off back into his blue box. As Rory watched it dematerialize it was at that moment that he decided to be a doctor.

* * *

_Now seven-year old Rory that would dream about traveling with his Doctor was now nineteen year old Rory. A young man that's not supposed to have imaginary friends that fly around in blue boxes._

_ So that's who he tries to be. All grown up Rory Williams. Med-student who interns over at Leadworth's hospital over the summer holidays._

_ But if Rory had to tell the truth, he still dreams. He dreams of the day that his imaginary best friend comes and takes him away from the small village he has been living in since birth._

_ Somewhere far, far away where people didn't know him as Rory; the boy with the imaginary best friend. Not Rory who was so lonely that he had to make up a friend out of scratch._

_ He wanted to be known as Rory Williams the young man who had gotten a scholarship at one of London's fabulous universities. Rory Williams the young man who was two years away from being a full licensed doctor. Rory Williams, who wasn't too shabby at playing the guitar._

_ But that dream hasn't come true yet._

_ He's still waiting.._


End file.
